


Zauroczenie

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [4]
Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: # 30. Zauroczenie, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Drabble, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 30. Zauroczenie
Relationships: Martial "Nounours" Ferrandis/Franck Siriani
Series: 100 d e2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Zauroczenie

Misiek nie był pewien co działało na niego najbardziej. Może ta lekko wykrzywiona w niezadowoleniu mina, którą Siriani miewał przeważnie. Wydęte z niechęcią usta, kiedy wysłuchiwał szczegółów śledztwa, które tak spektakularnie partaczyli. Małe czarne ślepka, świdrujące, inteligentne. Chorobliwie blada cera, krawat obejmujący jego szyję tak mocno, że niemal go poddusza.

Misiek wie, że ma tendencje do zakochiwania się w urzędasach, ludziach, do których pasuje jak pięść do nosa.

Kiedy patrzył na Sirianiego nie był pewny co go tak do niego przyciągało.

Może chodziło o ten urok alergika, który wokół siebie roztaczał.

Wszystko było nieważne. Musiał się pozbyć prędko tego zauroczenia.


End file.
